1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to process control and more particularly to a process controller for control of very viscous materials.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A variety of methods have been tried in the past to develop a process controller for such materials. Known solutions adequately address issues such as mixing and constituent ratios for example much work has been undertaken in relation to controlling the mixing in a rotatable mixing drum mounted. Similarly, much has been done to investigate systems for quantitatively regulating a viscous mixtures.